Ela
by Sharon Apple
Summary: Reflexões de Dearka sobre as guerras e o seu sentimento por Miriallia. Dearka x Miriallia


Nunca vi nem estou de posse de um tostão dos lucros de Gundam Seed. (Eufemismo para dizer que Gundam Seed não me pertence e sim a Bandai e cia.)

Ela

Miriallia. O belo nome da garota de cabelos acobreados e orbes azulados que ultimamente tem tomado meus pensamentos. Quando me alistei para lutar por PLANT e por ZAFT, nunca pensei que poderia ser um prisioneiro de guerra, mas a vida me deu um belo puxão de tapete e fui parar numa nave cheia de Naturais, bem à mercê daqueles que eu zombava e não tinha o menor dos pêsames em matar. Pior impossível, mas bastou vê-la dentro daquela nave de guerra para mudar meu pensamento. Linda. Eu que já estava encrencado mesmo, aproveitei a oportunidade e medi-a com um olhar fulminante acompanhado de um elogio expressando a minha "indignação" pelo fato dela, uma bela garota, estar na tripulação de uma nave cheia de homens. Ela morreu de vergonha e corou. Eu quase fui executado sumariamente ali mesmo. Tinha um quê de meiguice inata sem deixar de ser determinada e sua beleza singular arrematava o conjunto. Mas sempre a vi com uma sombra de tristeza naqueles olhos. Fiquei sabendo que ela tinha presenciado o incidente em Heliopolis e no meio daquele caos entrado para as forças da Aliança. Pouco tempo depois havia perdido o namorado em combate e mais tarde fiquei sabendo que Athrun tinha sido o responsável pela tragédia.

Durante nossos encontros na ala prisional, a conheci melhor e percebi que os nem todos os Naturais eram bárbaros sanguinários como comumente se pregava em PLANT. Ela era uma das vitimas indiretas da guerra, querendo apenas viver a sua vida ao lado de quem amava. Nada mais, nada menos. Por mais que eu não admitisse, era solidário à essa simples vontade. Toda vez que olhava para aqueles lábios e sentia-me tentado a cometer o crime de provar do seu sabor. Os olhos azulados hipnotizantes tentando-me a mergulhar dentro daquele mar e desvendar todos os seus segredos e medos. O seu andar calmo e altivo não fascinavam apenas a mim como, acredito eu, todo o contingente masculino da Archangel. Acho que estava admirando-a além da conta e eu já tinha plena certeza que nutria algo a mais por ela.

Quando ela me libertou, dizendo que a Archangel entraria em combate e que ela lutaria por Orb, sendo CIC da Archangel, contra a numerosa frota da Aliança, senti que era meu dever protegê-la. Aos trancos e barrancos achei o Buster Gundam e fui para a batalha. A ZAFT já não me importava mais. Defendi a Archangel e mais tarde tornei-me integrante da Facção Clyne, liderada por Lacus, junto com Athrun, DaCosta e o Comandante Waltfeld. Na colônia Mendel, reencontrei Ysak e tentei com um pouco de sucesso fazer com que ele refletisse sobre o real significado da guerra. Quando saí para a última batalha, abri minha comunicação para ela, agradecendo-a por tudo. Lembro dela timidamente pedindo para que eu tomasse cuidado. Dei minha palavra e felizmente a cumpri, voltei vivo, mas depois que a guerra acabou, voltei para PLANT e nunca mais a vi, pois fui chamado para o Conselho Supremo, junto com Ysak, para acertar as negociações de uma paz infelizmente muito breve.

Dois anos depois, uma nova guerra estourou. A Segunda Bloody Valentine. Voltei para ZAFT e virei comandante. Mas a guerra fazia eu lembrar ainda mais dela, e bastava eu fechar os olhos que a imagem dela vinha à mente. A pouca disposição de tempo aliada à pouca paciência, deixavam-me sem qualquer meio de começar a procurar por notícias. Eu trabalhava com duas hipóteses: a primeira dela ter voltado à vida civil, desligando-se completamente da Aliança e segunda de que ela poderia ter voltado para a Aliança ou para as forças de Orb. Nunca tive certeza da decisão que ela tomara e torço para que ela esteja bem, para manter viva a minha remota esperança de um dia encontrá-la.

A guerra tinha acabado e foi a passeio passar um tempo em Orb. Involuntariamente seus passos o levaram ao memorial e a poucos metros de distancia... _dela._ Ali. A sua frente. Sua busca havia terminado. Um pequeno flashback o fez lembrar que ela havia nascido em Orb. Tão óbvio e não tinha percebido. Agora faltava a coragem necessária para dizer o que gostaria de ter dito 4 anos atrás. Ela virou-se e o encarou surpresa, sustentando o olhar. _Dearka_. Ele tomou a iniciativa e resolveu se aproximar. Sorriu. Continuava a _sua _Miriallia. O mesmo olhar lânguido, as mesmas formas que sempre desejou tocar, o mesmo sorriso tímido. A mesma e única Miriallia.

FIM

Agradecimentos especiais a Lady Midii, por ser a primeira a ler. (E a todos que posteriormente venham a ler).

Considerações:

- A fic se passa 1 ano depois da Segunda Bloddy Valentine, que é a batalha na qual a saga Destiny se passa.

- Dearka e Miriallia (infelizmente) não se encontram durante a série Destiny.

- Reviews são bem vindas.


End file.
